warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Hatia
This has a lot of potential, I think, but I'm not sure about the unending crying. It makes sense, but it doesn't feel right. Just my opinion. Totalimmortal 21:41, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I like the idea, but i feel that her Aspect comes dangerously close to Nurgles. I think it would be a good idea for you to go into more depth about how their aspects are different. Also I don't believe that the creation of this particular Chaos God would be created by a single incident within the Xai'athi. The thing with Slaanesh is that while the Eldar Empire had the strength to partake in extreme decadence, the rest of the galaxy still had to struggle. This combined with the sheer level that the Eldar degenerated to is the reason why Slaanesh has such a close relationship with the Eldar. Grief on the other hand is something that everybody is all too familiar with. There have been far worse tragedies happening all throughout the setting. However I think that you could mention that the incident allowed this Chaos Godess to gain a firm foothold with the Xai'athi. Supahbadmarine 21:49, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Meh , every aspect comes close to an existing chaos god. I've tried millions of different combinations and haven't managed to find one who is unique. But , phew , Hatia is creepy. I wonder how Slaanesh would react around her.Bladiumdragon 22:00, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hatia's connection with the Xai'athi goes far beyond the one incident, but this is just the first part. The religion known as Hatism, was created by the Xai'athi. Hatia tens of billions of followers in the Xai'athi race. As for the crying part, you right. It just doesn't feel right. Vivaporius 22:02, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hatia is supposed to be creepy. That's her trademark. Vivaporius 22:03, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I think you should make her date of creation M25, when the Age of Strife began, as there would have been mourning on a galactic scale at that point. However, the Xai'athi's mass mourning should have been the ones to cause the basic parts of a Chaos Entity to begin forming (hence why it has some connection to them). A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 22:12, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I considered that date, but put it closer to the First Eldar Conflict and Kuanguka Incident, when countless billions of the Xai'athi were getting dusted off by xenos, Chaos, and the Eldar. But I think I might put it closer to M23 (their Tribulation Era). I don't know. What do you think? Vivaporius 22:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I really don't think that establishing an official religion to a Chaos God is good. The Followers are literally the property of the god. That means they exist in order to feed that gods existence. Followers of this god would seek to cause more grief. Supahbadmarine 22:17, November 5, 2011 (UTC) That is true. But, you did want the Xai'athi to have an enemy? So this is why Hatia is here. She is not trying to destroy the Xai'athi, but simply convert them so she can "protect" them. She has a pact with the God of Knowledge, Syansa, who too want the Xai'athi protected from their enemies. The Xai'athi had been the basis of both gods creation, and want keep their source of power safe (there are 300 trillion Xai'athi in the galaxy). Thus, the religions of Hatism and Syansism are extremely powerful forces in the Federation's Rim Worlds. Vivaporius 22:22, November 5, 2011 (UTC) The Tribulation Era and the Age of Strife do indeed concide together. The Tribulation Era spiked at the same time the Age of Strife began, and that would help explain Hatia's birth. As for worshipping Hatia, Hatism is not a vast following (despite is number of followers). The RIm Worlds are home to numerous cults and organizations, and Hatism and Syansism are just two of the many that thrive there. The Core Worlds, where the real power of the Xai'athi lies, is untouched by Chaos, and if Hatia followers ever attempt to force their religion on the rest of the Xai'athi, then the Kijeshi would simply step on them. Rim World Xai'athi are poorly equipped compared to the Core World Xai'athi, who control the military, which is even better equipped. Thus, any cultist fighting against the military would be a bloodbath. Vivaporius 22:34, November 5, 2011 (UTC) True, but Chaos Gods can have a preference. Much in the same way Slaanesh still wants to go after the Eldar (remember Craftworld Kher-Ys). Vivaporius 22:38, November 5, 2011 (UTC) {C}Isn't grief a trait of Nurgle? Because despair and sadness are both known traits of the Plague Lord. Imposter101 22:56, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Just despair really. The despair caused by the feelings of mortality is what feeds Nurgle. Vivaporius 23:03, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Despair yes, sadness no. It is a common misconception that they are the same thing. This often arises because one may feel these feelings in the same instances or even at the same time. Supahbadmarine 23:04, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Exactly. Vivaporius 23:07, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, not bad Viva. :D Looking forward to seeing the other guy! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:09, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I haven't thought up Syansa's realm in detail yet, but it does have a name. The Observatory of Eternity? Vivaporius 23:12, November 5, 2011 (UTC) It could some never ending library. An infinity of stored knowledge and theories. And as for the name, its up to you but it just doesn't sound right. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:18, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I know. I'll keep thinking of more names. If you have any you'd like to share, don't let me stop you. :D Vivaporius 23:20, November 5, 2011 (UTC) The Tower of Progress? An infinitly spiraling tower filled with books, discoveries, and theories farther than the eye can see. And a royal-b**** of a stair case, it being a tower and all, symbolically representing progress. May'be an elevator if he's so smart. At the top would reside the God himself, forever delving into all forms of knowledge. Or whatever. XD Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:27, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Christ that's beautiful. I couldn't put it into words, but that my good friend, is exactly who Syansa is. His tower contains all the knowledge, theories, and discoveries even made throughout time, and for those mortals who have been given access to his knowledge wander endlessly seeking out more knowledge than their pitful minds could ever comprehend. What do you think? Vivaporius 23:33, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Id say that souds cool. Though if he is so smart, do ya think he'd install an elevator? Not very god-like im sure but seriously! Anywho, the can continously being built taller as he collects more and more knowledge and makes discoveries. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:44, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Probably not an elevator, but maybe a little area under his throne that simply rises and lowers with the power of his mind. Vivaporius 23:48, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Your call Viva. He'd probably look like some form of scientist but since thats not very god-like how about a ancient librarion or a scholar? Just throwing ideas out. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:51, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I like the ancient scolar thing (more god-like). I'll begin work on him once Hatia's gotten her full 15 minutes. Vivaporius 23:54, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Looking forward to it. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:55, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Daemon Princesses? I always wondered if that was possible. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:13, November 6, 2011 (UTC) It is indeed possible. Not all of Chaos' servents are male. Just have to be open-minded. ;) Vivaporius 20:20, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Chaos Powers don't exist for very long unless they are one of the Four. All others rarely last for more then a few millenia. --Lither My talk 22:36, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ......Okay. So, what? >.> Vivaporius 22:48, November 6, 2011 (UTC) The point is that she has existed longer than that. And *facepalm* because I meant hundred years. --Lither My talk 22:58, November 6, 2011 (UTC) The Daemon codex states that the power of a Chaos God rise and fall with the state of the Materium. Grief and depression are commonplace in both the Imperium and Solaris. When a certain arises, a Chaos God will gain strength (as is common knowledge. When those emotions dissipate, so to will the god, as it's power is drained, and it is destroyed by rival powers. Vivaporius 23:04, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh no I believe him. It just that unlike smaller Chaos Gods, Hatia and Syansa are not as weak as the smaller gods. Hatia was born out of extremely common emotions, as was Syansa. Hatia feeds of depression, grief, and hopelessness, emotions which were and still far too common and the 40k universe. Syansa feeds off of curosity, the thirst for knowledge, and scientific progress, and because of this, he is most accosiated with the Xai'athi because aside from the Tau, the Xai'athi are the only species that I know of in this setting that are actively seeking out scientific progression. Though, Syansa feeds off of any search for knowledge. Back to the topic. What Lither is saying is correct, but the Hatia and Syansa haven't been overpowered becaused they are the manifistations of common emotions, and once again, the Codex, and the Lexicanum (of 40k wiki, whatever), all state that a god's power is connected to the emotions that are strongest in the Materium (such as why Khorne is the most powerful Chaos god). Thus, neither have been destroyed, yet. Vivaporius 00:28, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I was thinking about Syansa's story early this morning, and relized that he was, in his time, far more powerful than Hatia could even be. However, that changed after the Age of Strife. Humanity had fallen, and the Xai'athi, despite making amazing scientific progress, where slowing. The pact made between the two was still in effect, as though Hatia quite powerful, Syansa still maintained a legion of daemons that used "technology" (such as Soul Grinders), that would defeat any attack she attempted. Syansa is a pale version of his older self, and his survival hinges on the Xai'athi's thirst for knowledge. With each passing century, Syansa dies a little more, and unless the Xai'athi take over the galaxy or humanity gets back on it's feet again, Syansa is as good as dead. Vivaporius 00:51, November 8, 2011 (UTC) By the way, Dread knights are the name of the huge walkers used by the Grey Knights. I would change them if I were you. Cheers Dog of War 18:56, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Thought they sounded kinda familar. Vivaporius 19:08, December 7, 2011 (UTC) A goddess infatuated with Madora? Tread lightly Gods are above mortals. Plus Madora effectively created Hatia? The Emperor couldnt create a god. Once again, tread lightly. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:05, December 10, 2011 (UTC) No, he didn't create her. His grief formed a greater part of Hatia's personality, sort of like an inprint.She wants him much in the same way Slaanesh wants the souls of the Eldar. She believe's Binadamu's soul is rightfully her's, much in the same Slaanesh views those of the Eldar. [[User_talk:Vivaporius|''I don't need a slogan]] 02:13, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Also, I would obvisously tread lightly on such topics, as people have a tendency to flame about certain issues. I planned this through, bu appearently, I haven't added enough information on the matter. [[User_talk:Vivaporius|I don't need a slogan]] 02:18, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Can you blame them? So if it is not as how it sounds then you such write that, eh? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:23, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Just did. [[User:Vivaporius|Vivaporius says:]]' "I don't need a slogan"' 02:26, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I wonder. Mumbass has three different armies with a chas marine legion , he is dedicated to bringing what someone wants the most and causes that person to attain extreme amounts of joy when their life-long objective has been met. What would Hatia have to say about him?Bladiumdragon 19:19, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Very little. Do I sense a growing rivalry? [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."]] 19:25, February 7, 2012 (UTC) It might just be that potato salad you're standing in , but yes , I think so.Bladiumdragon 20:25, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Then a rivalry we'll have. :D [[User:Vivaporius|--'''"Truth fears no questions..."]] 21:41, February 7, 2012 (UTC) How shall we emonstrate this new event? A meeting? An encounter between two armies?Bladiumdragon 16:10, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...perhaps a battle over a recently captured planet. The two forces seek to present the planet to their respective gods, but the battle soon grows to the point where daemons are sent into fray to claim the new daemon world for themselves. Of course, it could just be a natural dislike of each other, which leads to their forces typically running into each other in such a way that they usually getting into something of a scuff, if you know what I mean. ;) [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:18, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't want to do an entire story on the battle , but I like the idea. Who will claim the planet?Bladiumdragon 16:54, February 8, 2012 (UTC) It depends, though we could always have it become a war world. We could have the world go to Hatia, but have Mumbass' guys fighting a guerilla war against her forces there. What do you think? [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:01, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't really think you need a battle for them to become enemies. Chaos Gods with natures that repulse each other naturally become enemies. Besides, the two of them would have been fighting long before any conflict between their followers in Real Space due to the never ending war between the Chaos Gods knwon as the Great Game. Supahbadmarine 17:05, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. I mentioned the natural distaste between the two gods would eventually lead to their armies basically gravitating towards each other. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:14, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good to me Viva. However , Supah may have a point. What if Hatia sensed his creation because of the polar negatives and sent some of her lesser demons to investigate and discovered that they never returned. Only to discover that an entire domain has been created and that massive energies emanated from there.Only to discover Mumbass much later on.Bladiumdragon 17:16, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Well shoot. Looks like I was too late to do anything about it. Oh well. At least the hate train just passed. On to the next stop then. Farewell oh minor god (that I worked really hard on). Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:42, September 22, 2014 (UTC) , , (UTC) |text=''"That I worked really hard on"'' That's nice, but in reality no matter how hard you worked on it, people didn't find it good. Welcome to writing.}} Ah, the ever tactless and annoying Imposter. What on God's (yes God's) green earth do you want? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:01, September 22, 2014 (UTC) , , (UTC) |text= It's good to know your pretentious as ever Viva. There is no need to be upset, espically over your ego being harmed by your article being deleted. (Hate train, my sides). }} I know you well enough to say you shouldn't be telling me a thing. Your self-imposed standards and aggressive attempts to force people to conform to them are more than enough for you not to say a word about anyone's ego or someone being pretentious. I have many reasons to be angry, and many more not to like you in particular, and the mere two or three minutes you've been here only confirm that. Now, me and my ego have business to take care of. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:07, September 22, 2014 (UTC) , , (UTC) |text= "I know you well enough" '' We've, what, talked, three maybe four times and that was a year or two ago? ''"Self imposed standards" You mean, the wikia's rules? I didn't have a say in those. I'm only a chat mod. "Aggressive" U wot m8 I swear on me mum I'll wreck u m8. "Force people to conform" The Imposter mans oppressing us dude! What a Fascist! No that's the rules. Again, see above. No say in those. If people didn't break them I wouldn't care. }} We've talked many times Imposter, and I remember the very poor manner in which you conducted yourself each time. Such as demanding that members give their race imperfections for "realism", even if they didn't want too. Also, there were the very personal attacks you made against me in chat because I was religious, asking if I was a "far right-wing conservative", and insinuating that I was ignorant and intolerant. And your very statement saying "Welcome to writing" was made as if I cannot right. I remember things like that I don't dislike people for minor or petty reasons. The actions you've made against others and myself in particular, as well as your record in the past, are more than enough for me to say what I've said. Oh, and you do have a fascist in your sig-bubble, so...yeah. And I should also mention I don't make unfounded accusations without a considerable amount of proof or personal experience, and I have plenty of it. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:20, September 22, 2014 (UTC) , , (UTC) |text= "Such as demanding that members give their race imperfections for "realism", even if they didn't want too." It's a shame because all of these races were ether horrendously unbalanced or silly. I don't actually see the issue with suggestion not every race is some sort of super master species. "Also, there were the very personal attacks you made against me in chat because I was religious, asking if I was a "far right-wing conservative" No, I made attacks on certain things you said, not the faith bit. I mainly attacked the gays are sub human bit, remember the bit where you said the gays were sub humans? I also noted the role of the Christian faith in promoting and defending slavery, along with your claim that most Black People hate the gays. I attacked those statements. Also how you conducted and acted in general, as well as posted, insinuated you were exceptionally far right. It really isn't hard to believe. Especially those bits about how the Gays were sub humans. I'd imagine you'd like to leave that out. "Welcome to writing" was made as if I cannot right. I remember things like that I don't dislike people for minor or petty reasons. The actions you've made against others and myself in particular, as well as your record in the past, are more than enough for me to say what I've said. Oh, and you do have a fascist in your sig-bobble, so...yeah." Wasn't saying you couldn't write. I'm saying you should know this is how people respond to things, and someone like yourself should understand this. Yes, the "actions". The awful war crimes I've committed, and my terrible record. Should be shipped off to the camps in Siberia to join the other offenders for my terrible acts. Also, he's just a happy man. Look at that face. Would that face, lie to you? Needless to say. This isn't for a talk page. }} Ah, selective memory I see. Here's the thing. I never said anything about gays being sub-human. I certainly stated my disapproval with their attempts to liken their inability to get married to a civil rights issue, and I definitely remember your angrily demanding to know why I refused to condone gay marriage. And then it span into an evolution debate both Kal and Neck witnessed. But that is as much as I will say. But I agree. This isn't a topic for the talk page. And that guy is a happy man because he kills people for a living. Quite a sporty fellow if you ask me. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:34, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Chat rule 1. What happens on chat, stays on chat. C'mon guys, lets be civil here. The page is deleted, and we don't really need this can of worms. --Cheers The Road to Hell ''' is paved with good intentions''' 18:39, September 22, 2014 (UTC) lol, I dont see how having a picture of a character from Wolfenstein in your sig makes you a "fascist". Thats like saying that everyone who has a picture of a Chaos Space Marine in their signature staunchly beleives in killing, burning and raping everything, and worships a pantheon of bloodthirsty, demonic gods. Orkmarine 21:45, September 22, 2014 (UTC) He said he wasn't a fascist, but I pointed out the fact that he had a fascist as a picture in his sig bubble. It's called "observational humor." It's a joke... -_-' Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 03:06, September 23, 2014 (UTC) If idk if i'be already given this page it's proper hate...considering the MLP, grim dark hatin, sue lover gave it high praise....but then again that his type praises pages like this should be enough eternal shame, for you now know you share a mind with those first sacrificed when our transdimensional, overlords arive.Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 03:52, September 23, 2014 (UTC)